1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with improved image display quality, a method of manufacturing the display device and a mask for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device which displays an image based upon an image signal that is processed by an information processing device.
One such example of a display device is a liquid crystal display (LCD) device which displays an image using liquid crystal technology. An LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel controls liquid crystals for displaying an image, and the backlight assembly supplies the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
In addition, the thin film transistor is manufactured using a plurality of masks. The thin film transistor includes a data line, a channel layer, a drain electrode and a storage capacitance electrode. The channel layer is located between the data line and the drain electrode. The storage capacitance electrode forms a storage capacitor that maintains a voltage difference for one frame. However, a difficulty in forming the thin film transistor of an LCD device using conventional manufacturing methods is that semiconductor patterns such as an amorphous silicon patterns and an impurity doped on amorphous silicon patterns may remain under the storage capacitance electrode, which may then ultimately lead to deterioration of the image quality of the LCD device.
For instance, when semiconductor patterns remain underneath the storage capacitance electrode, a parasite capacitance is formed between the storage capacitance electrode, the semiconductor patterns and an opposite storage capacitance electrode. The parasite capacitance forms a flicker on the LCD panel to deteriorate the image display quality of the LCD device.
Thus, there is a need for a display device capable of providing improved image display quality in comparison to conventional display devices and also to methods of forming the same.